We Will Never Forget You
by kaizerblanc
Summary: She was just out to get milk. Why did it happen to her, and not that kind, old lady? I miss her . . . [one-shot] [englandxreader]
She had just gone out to buy some milk, but soon we could hear that damned ambulance rushing past the building, its sirens on.

It had been a peaceful, quiet evening, we were all sitting in the living room, the telly was on. But after a while she got hungry, since she was too lazy to cook anything, she pulled out cereal.  
No milk.

"I'm getting milk." She had said before she slipped out the door, I remember that very well, the very last time I heard her voice, and I had just shrugged it off as a normal happening.

As she had been crossing the street after getting a carton of milk, a speeding car had gotten too close, it swerved around. It was almost about to run over the nice, old lady that lived two houses away, she always had some candy lying around that the kids got to nibble on as we drank tea in her garden.

The sirens had startled us, making me drop my book in surprise. Little Peter had jumped up and rushed over to the window to look out, red and blue lights flashing as the ambulance sped past the house.

"Hey, Artie, why are they in such a hurry?" The small boy had asked me as I tried to collect my book and put it away ontop of the table. "I-.. I don't know, Peter."

Peter had dragged us along towards wherever the ambulances were headed.

Everyone stood shocked once we saw the scene unravel before us, splatters of blood mixed with milk was thrown around across the street. Amidst it all lay an all to familiar body, the body of my dear love, [Name].

The scene was a truly gruesome sight, none of us could ever unsee it. A woman we all truly adored, lifeless, covered in blood, right before us. It was horrible.

She was being rushed into the ambulance as they had arrived, and without hesitation, they sped offf again, down the street, towards the hospital.

I couldn't speak, my throat was being blocked by a large lump wich I could not swallow.

The tears came not too long after, followed by soft sobs as I broke down on the street, in the middle of the large crowd that had gathered to see what all the fuss was about.

It was about [Name], my [Name]. She was always seeking attention from others, she had gotten exactly what she wanted, just in the wrong way.

A few hours later the hospital had called me, I nearly broke down again when I heard her name spoken coldly from a stranger's mouth. The hours had been filled with silence, no one dared utter a word, they were all too sad and confused.

I made them all get into the car - except Peter, who had to go to sleep - the ride was silent, not even Alfred had said anything, and Matthew had been as silent as ever.  
The atmosphere was tense, but none of us did anything to change it, until Alfred turned up the volume on the radio a bit to conceal his sobs.

The music was far too happy, it didn't fit in with the setting that we were currently in. And it did nothing to brighten it up either, it was just wrong.

Luckily for us, the trip to the hospital was short. But I dreaded it, I didn't want to see what had happened to her, I had already seen enough.

One of the nurses that were in the reception lead us to her room, but we weren't allowed to walk in, not yet. So we sat down on the stiff chairs outside her door, I was sure my back would hurt afterwards.

We waited, we waited for an hour, almost, until we were let in.

I started crying once again when I saw her, the twins quickly noticed and held me close, stroking soothing circles onto my back, just as I had done with them many times.

They were also crying, not as badly as me, but they were crying as they held me.

Her form was laying there, on the hospital bed, lifeless. She seemed to be sleeping, but we could see her heartbeat on the machine that was at her left. My love was wrapped up in bandages, bandages that seemed to be soaked with blood. Her breathing was restricted, but could be heard through the mask that was fastened on her face.

Would she be alright?

Would she be alive?

We were all asking ourselves the same questions, why hadn't we just bought some more milk earlier?

But; it was funny, really. Being nearly killed after doing something as simple as buying milk.

We stayed for another hour, watching her as she slept, in a medically induced coma. I was just glad she was alive.

The doctors sent us home as it became late, Alfred had to drive since I was to upset to even talk.

We slept for about seven hours, as usual. But when I woke up and couldn't find her warm, sleeping form in my arms, I felt tears run down my cheek.

I blamed myself. But so did the others, they also blamed themselves.

There is this saying, do you know it?

 _Ignorance is bliss_

And it truly is, we had spent hours, not knowing that out beloved [Name] had silently passed at around midnight.

I had recieved another phone as we were eating breakfast in the morning, it was the hospital. They informed me of her death, his voice seemed to calm to me as I dropped the fork with a bite of the pancakes Matthew had made for us. The fork made a clash that broke through the heavy silence of the kitchen.

Tears streamed down my barely dried cheeks as I cried out for my love.

"Artie? What's wrong?" Alfred had asked in a worried manner as he pulled me close to his chest.

It had taken me quite a long, few minutes to be able to muster up some words. "Dead.. Sh-she's dead.." He hiccuped in a small whisper as he clung to the American's shirt.

It was raining, just like the tears that streamed down my cheeks.  
There she was again, looking as beautiful as ever, but much paler and more lifeless.  
The twins and Peter had picked out a lovely coffin for her, they truly had a great sence for it.

We watched as her dead form was slowly being lowered into a deep hole beneath the very same tree they had gotten married. It had been the happiest day in their lives.

Now the big oak served as a reminder of the sadness and the happiness.

I smiled, now she was entirely peaceful, at last.


End file.
